In between
by micbb
Summary: The moments in between the disappearance and reappearance of the TARDIS after Rose says no. Oneshot. Slight 9/Rose


**The moments in between when Rose declines to go with The Doctor and when she changes her mind.**

She was _here_. He was finally in her timeline. He'd almost fallen to the floor when he'd grabbed her hand and told him to run. The face was so familiar.

Each regeneration, this beautiful blonde woman, whom he now knew was called Rose, had saved him when he'd needed it most.

She was younger now, obviously, and there was no recognition in her eyes when she saw him, unlike in his past, where she'd always known him.

"Fat lot of good _you _were." Said Rose, who was strangely cheerful after having almost died by auton, to her boyfriend, Mickey, who knelt on the ground, as far away from the TARDIS as possible.

Rose went to her cowering boyfriend and tried to help him stand. She turned when she heard The Doctor in the doorway. "Nestene Consciousness?" He snapped his fingers. "Easy." He was as cheerful as Rose.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose pointed to herself proudly before tucking her hands in her pockets.

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, I would." He paused. "Thank you." His heart sped up at her smile. How he'd _missed_ her. "Right, then. I'll be off…unless, um, I don't know…" he shrugged. "You could come with me." He offered, trying his best to be nonchalant, but he knew his eyes were hopeful. "The box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge." His heart was breaking at her unsure look. He his lips tugged into a forced smile.

"Don't," Mickey pointed at hi, "He's an alien. He's a thing." He grabbed Rose's hand.

"He's _not_ invited," The Doctor said pointedly, nodding to Mickey. Then he raised his head to meet her eyes. "What do you think?" _Say yes._

Rose opened her mouth and closed it, fidgeting with her trousers' pockets as she tried to make up her mind.

"You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep," he tried again, "or you could go, uh…anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" His Rose asked – well, she wasn't his now, but she would be, he hopped.

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

The annoying boyfriend wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, seemingly trying to tether her down. "Yeah, I can't." She patted his back. "I've, um, I've got to go and find my mum, and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so…" she tried to sound cheerful.

The Doctor's face turned serious. He blinked. "Okay." He looked at her for another second before putting on a fake smile. "See you around." He waited, hoping she would change her mind, but she said nothing. He licked his lips nervously and reentered the TARDIS, closing the door.

He quickly set the controls to take him into the Time Vortex before heading down the winding hallways of his ship. She edged him toward a particular room, though he fought her, simply wanting to lie down for a moment, but she was insistent.

He found himself in front a door he hadn't stepped through in ages. Gingerly, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, slowly entering the room.

He found himself in the gardens of the TARDIS, where the sun shone so brightly everything seemed to glow. The grass was remarkably green, as always, and each flower was a burst of color against its tapestry.

He walked forward, hoping to find what it was his ship wanted him to find.

He did.

She was lying in the grass, her head resting on her hands, her eyes closed and her smile bright as she took in the sun. She was wearing the pink t-shirt and black trousers he always saw her wear. Her blue leather jacket had been tossed aside. For a moment, he stopped, simply to look at her. She was beautiful as ever. More beautiful, he thought.

Slowly and carefully, he went to her. When he stood beside her, she didn't react in anyway but to widen her smile in the slightest bit. Taking that as an invitation, he lied next to her, never taking his eyes off of her.

When he was lying down, she turned her head to look at him and opened her eyes. Her hair fell like gold around her face and to the ground, her eyes a molten sea of hazel. Light seemed to emit from her rather than from the sun.

He stayed like that for a while, locked eyes with his savior, before he spoke.

"You said no." He told her quietly, pain evident in his voice. Is this how it went? She saved him time and time again, making him love her, and then she refused him?

She blinked slowly. With a small sigh, she reached over to him and took his hand. Somehow, though they were different sizes, different ages, different species, her hand fit perfectly in his. He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation.

"You left out the best part." She said simply. Her voice rang like beautiful bells in his mind, soft, sweet, and perfect. He opened her eyes again and met hers, looking at her in wonder.

"It's too late." He tried to sound sure of himself, but how could he not want her on his ship, with him, when it felt so good even to just be around her projection?

She turned onto her side and reached across with her free hand. She cupped his face in her palm and lightly ran her thumb across his cheek. His eyes closed and he pressed against her hand. "Sometimes all you have to do is ask twice." She whispered.

He stayed there, with her, until the sensation of her hand against his was gone, and she was no longer cupping his cheek. He wasn't sure how long it was. It was both forever and not long enough.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone, and he was alone in the grass.

It took him awhile to stand up, and he walked slowly to the door of the room. He gave it one last look before opening and closing it behind him.

Once he was in the hallway, he ran to the console room. His hands shook as he put in the coordinates to see her, only a few seconds after he'd left.

She'd only moved a few feet from where she'd been.

He opened the door to see both her and the annoying boyfriend staring. "By the way, did I mention?" He called to her. "It also travels in time."

He smiled at her and she gave him a smile back. He stepped away from the door but left it open.

He saw her turn to the boyfriend. "Thanks," he heard her say. The annoying boyfriend said something in return, but he heard neither it nor her reply. He watched her lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek, and his heart sunk.

But then she turned, and he watched her run to him.

Where she belonged.

**Review :)**


End file.
